1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shaver, and specifically to an electric shaver provided with a hair raising portion having a hair raising function to raise body hair that has a small angle with respect to a skin surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electric shavers exist for shaving body hair. The angle at which body hair extends with respect to a skin surface is called a hair rising angle. Body hair having a large hair rising angle (e.g., 45° to 60°) is easy to shave. However, a problem arises in a case of body hair having a small hair rising angle (e.g., 30° or smaller) because it is difficult to shave. For such body hair having a small hair rising angle, an electric shaver provided with hair raising portions to raise body hair is described in Japanese Patent No. 3083548.